starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rajan Callon
Rajan Callon was a new addition to the Sith Brotherhood, roughly three months after Darth Nemesis found and recruited Saias Kargon and Xahruk. His talents with the lightsaber, as well as his extensive knowledge of Ataru, granted him favor amongst the Hands of Darkness as a fine warrior. Rajan also demonstrated proficient abilities to lead, often making him the prime candidate for more delicate missions which require leadership beyond that of the Shadow Imperium's standard generals. An experienced warrior and cold-hearted individual, Rajan bowed only to his masters, Darth Invisus and, later, Darth Trayus. History Rajan was a Jedi Apprentice during the time of the Old Republic. Upon the Republic's fall, his master was killed at the Emperor's issuance of Order 66. Rajan managed to escape. Without a mentor to guide him, he fell to temptation of the dark side of the Force, and confined himself to hiding from the Sith, in order to survive from the Jedi Purge, and grow in strength to initiate his revenge. In time, the Sith Brotherhood found Rajan and recruited him to their ranks. At this point, he had abandoned his previous quest. He was quick to learn of Darth Invisus's skills, and bowed to the Sith Lord as his only master. As a response, to test his loyalty, Invisus sent Rajan to the Hapes Cluster, to incite rebellion among the Consortium, with the goal of winning favor for the Shadow Imperium and Sith Brotherhood in Invisus's upcoming war. Rajan, thus, serves as Lady Azonia Zyier's advisor during the rebellion against the throne. Of course, the Sith Brotherhood has alterior motives to this daunting move. Rajan was entrusted with the utmost level of secrecy in the Brotherhood's dealing with the Hapan rebels. Not even the rebels knew that they are being aided by Sith. What they did know was that it was a private benefactor, who was interested in the Hapan resources at the expense of supplying technology for the war effort. With few assets to call their own on this front, in truth it was the Shadow Imperium who was supplying the wartime technologies, while the Sith Brotherhood orchestrated the war from behind the scenes. With Rajan in charge of overseeing operations, it was his duty to make sure the rebellion saw through to a very specific point; one that his master had laid out to him. So long as things progressed accordingly, the Hapans would be unaware of their benefactors' true identity until it was too late. When Lady Azonia claimed power over the Consortium, the plan was put in full motion. Rajan called back to his master only, by his surprise, to be received by an entirely different person all together. A man named Darth Trayus. His power impressed Rajan and the Hand of Darkness, having learned of his former master's death, placed his allegiance in Trayus. He was given the go-ahead to execute the next stage of plans from his new master, plans that would, if carried out correctly, bring about the closure of the civil war in the Hapes Cluster, and a new reign of power over the Consortium. However, the intervention of the dark Jedi Arien Garix proved to be more of a hassle to deal with than initially intended. With the end of the civil war at the doorstep of Hapes itself, Darth Trayus opted to send Darth Invictus to oversee the final leg of the operations, in hopes that the situation could be salvaged enough to still turn a victory. Rajan was, by Invictus's orders, sent to the planet about an hour before the beginning of the battle, alongside the Crimson Empire's Blood Sentinels, to serve as a constant presence for Lady Azonia and to serve her a constant reminder of how she got as far as she did in her campaign. As the battle overhead increased in intensity, Rajan managed to corner Arien Garix and his allies as they were about to put an end to the civil war with Azonia's life. Though he attempted to save her, seeing still a valuable ally, Arien finished the woman off, thus putting and end to her reign. The dark Jedi attempted to salvage the situation by destroying the only obstacle between him and Hapes, but while he was a formidable opponent, Arien was better. Rajan put up a tremendous fight, but in the end his life was forfeit, and his dying thoughts were those of hopeful victory in the future. Powers and Abilities Rajan was a skilled combatant with the lightsaber, having mastered Ataru and maintaining proficiency with Shii-Cho. He also used techniques found in the newer-created Strong Style to overcome his foes easier. In addition to his ability to wield a blade, he was a noted practitioner of many Force abilities that involved the senses, which in turn made him a useful strategist and tactician within the ranks of the Brotherhood. In addition to these abilities, he was also noted for using the Force to aid him in lightsaber combat, often employing powers that granted him the upper hand in battle. While he was no skilled diplomat, he did prove capable of handling himself adequately enough around politicians to convey points and gain favor. This, however, was also attributed to his ability to sense what others were thinking, and imprint his thoughts and ideas in the minds of others, often with a level of success. Featured Threads #Hapes: Line of Succession #Hapes: A Song of War Category:Cadden Category:Jedi Order Category:Shadow Imperium Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Crimson Empire Category:NPC